Beast Warriors meet the Blair Witch
by Mdnght2002
Summary: This is a funny story about what if they Maximals got lost in the woods with the Blair witch on their tails. I got this idea from a dream after I saw the movie believe me. This is better than the movie. a whole lot better. EDIT: Added a rewrite chapter
1. Old Version

The Beast Warriors Meet the Blair Witch  
  
One day the Maximals decided to take a little hike in the woods near Blair, MD. Before they went to the woods, Midnight had looked it up on the Internet. It said that it was a quiet, little wood. She decided to go with her friends. After a day of walking in the woods, they decided to call it a day. They set up their tents when all of a sudden it started to rain. The took refuge in their tents. Since they couldn't make fire since it was rainy, they ate cold energon instead. They went to sleep quickly that night. The next morning, they set out into the woods again. Then they came to a river with a log across it. They had made it to Coffin Rock. Midnight decides to film it for a documentary about her trip. After 30 minutes of filming Optimus tells her to call it a day. As they move on, Midnight continues to film even though her leader told her to put the camera away. Finally, when they made camp she put it away. As soon as they made a fire they cooked a meal and left it burning all night long.   
  
Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Midnight wakes up to the sound of a cackle. She gets scared and hides at the bottom of her sleeping bag. In the morning she tells everyone about what had happened that night. Everyone laughs and tells her to stop making up stories. She makes a face and dares them to stay up with her when it's time for lights out. They took her dare and continued through the woods. When it began to get dark they set camp up. Midnight reminded them about their bet and they stayed up almost the whole night. It was midnight when the remaining maximals who was awake heard the sound. They got scared and hide under their covers. Midnight told them that she was right and they were wrong. They agreed. In the morning Midnight, Cheetor, and Rattrap told the other what they had heard. They laughed again. This time all three of them dared them to stay up while they slept. They took the dare and continued onward. All of a sudden they came up to the same river they had crossed two days ago. They were all in shock, except Midnight. She told them about the Blair Witch. They laughed and told her that that was an old wise tale.   
  
After the third day, all the Maximals, except Midnight, Rattrap, and Cheetor, stayed up to hear what the three had heard. They waited up until almost midnight. After then they all went to sleep. Then about 3:15 in the morning, they all woke up to the sound of children laughing. They all got scared. All of a sudden their tent started to shake. All of them ran out of the tent and into the woods. It was dawn when they came back to their camp. They all saw that all of their stuff had been tossed out of their tent. All of them were in perfect condition, except Rattrap's. Rattraps stuff had been tossed out of his bag around the area.   
  
Rattrap: No not my stuff! And what's that goopy stuff?  
  
Midnight: it's slim  
  
Rattrap: What?  
  
Midnight: your first to die  
  
Rattrap: What? No I'm not!  
  
Midnight: Yes you are.  
  
Optimus: Lets stop arguing. We have to find a way out of these wood before we destroy each other.  
  
Midnight: I told you we were going to get lost, but did you listen to me? No. You told me to shut my mouth.  
  
Optimus: I didn't know.  
  
Midnight: I don't care. I told you the story and all of you laughed. Well, guess what? I know the way out so goodbye.  
  
As Midnight left the group, everyone just stared at the place where she disappeared.  
  
Rattrap: Well, that went well.  
  
Optimus: Lets get moving. We still need to find our way out of this woodland area.  
  
Rattrap: Why don't we just follow Midnight?  
  
Optimus: She is going the wrong way.  
  
All of the maximals, except Midnight, went south instead of North ( like Midnight did).  
  
That night the maximals set camp for the night. Rattrap was scared to go to sleep.  
  
Rattrap: What if Midnight was right? Then I could be in a lot of danger.  
  
That morning everyone woke up right on time, except Rattrap.  
  
Optimus: Come on Rattrap. It's time to wake up.  
  
Optimus shook the sleeping bag and felt that it was empty. They all ran out of the tent to see no sign of Rattrap. They continued on with out him. The next morning Cheetor was gone. Then Rhinox disappeared, then Blackarachnia. After the 9th day, the only Maximal that was left was Optimus. He packed up one tent and put it in his pack. He was continuing onward when all of a sudden he heard a sound in the brush. Out jumped Midnight looking calm.  
  
Optimus: I thought you left.  
  
Midnight: I did. I came back to see how many maximal remained. I see that your still here, but not the others.  
  
Optimus: Your right, There is a Blair Witch.  
  
Midnight: Told you so.  
  
Optimus: Lets get some sleep. It's almost dark.  
  
Midnight: OK.  
  
That night they both woke up to a sound. They went outside to hear it more clearly. It was a person screaming. They ran towards the sound and came upon an old house. They walked into the house to discover that it was littered with graffiti. Optimus Went down into the basement while Midnight went up into the attic. After a few minutes in the house Midnight hears Optimus scream. She hurries downsatir to see him standing in a corner. All of a sudden she hears someone come up behind her. She turns around and screams.  
  
Director: Ok. That's a wrap.  
  
Midnight: I thought that this day would never end.  
  
Optimus: Me too. Hey did you really scream?  
  
Midnight: No! Why would I do that when I know what to expect?  
  
Optimus: I don't know.  
  
Cheetor: I'll race you to the rec. room!  
  
Midnight: OK!  
  
The End! 


	2. New Version

**Title:** The Beast Warriors Meet the "Blair Witch"  
**Author: mdnght2002**

**Written For:** rewrite of the original version I wrote in 2003  
**Beta:** n/a

**Characters:** Maximals and my OC, Midnight  
**Genre:** Humor/General  
**Rating: PG**  
**Word Count:** 1418  
**Summary: **what happens when the Maximals find themselves transported to Blair, MA and wind up meeting the infamous Blair Witch? Chaos and Humor!

**Notes**: just a rewrite of what I wrote. Figured it was about time I updated this fic x.x most of the dialog stays the same but the speech text is updated from script format to story format.

One day the Maximals decided to take a little hike in the woods near Blair, MD. Before they went to the woods, Midnight had looked it up on the Internet. It said that it was a quiet, little wood. She decided to go with her friends. After a day of walking in the woods, they decided to call it a day. They set up their tents when all of a sudden it started to rain. The took refuge in their tents. Since they couldn't make fire since it was rainy, they ate cold energon instead. They went to sleep quickly that night. The next morning, they set out into the woods again. Then they came to a river with a log across it. They had made it to Coffin Rock. Midnight decides to film it for a documentary about her trip. After 30 minutes of filming Optimus tells her to call it a day. As they move on, Midnight continues to film even though her leader told her to put the camera away. Finally, when they made camp she put it away. As soon as they made a fire they cooked a meal and left it burning all night long.

Suddenly, in the middle of the night, Midnight wakes up to the sound of a cackle. She gets scared and hides at the bottom of her sleeping bag. In the morning she tells everyone about what had happened that night. Everyone laughs and tells her to stop making up stories. She makes a face and dares them to stay up with her when it's time for lights out. They took her dare and continued through the woods. When it began to get dark they set camp up. Midnight reminded them about their bet and they stayed up almost the whole night. It was midnight when the remaining maximals who was awake heard the sound. They got scared and hide under their covers. Midnight told them that she was right and they were wrong. They agreed. In the morning Midnight, Cheetor, and Rattrap told the other what they had heard. They laughed again. This time all three of them dared them to stay up while they slept. They took the dare and continued onward. All of a sudden they came up to the same river they had crossed two days ago. They were all in shock, except Midnight. She told them about the Blair Witch. They laughed and told her that that was an old wise tale.

After the third day, all the Maximals, except Midnight, Rattrap, and Cheetor, stayed up to hear what the three had heard. They waited up until almost midnight. After then they all went to sleep. Then about 3:15 in the morning, they all woke up to the sound of children laughing. They all got scared. All of a sudden their tent started to shake. All of them ran out of the tent and into the woods. It was dawn when they came back to their camp. They all saw that all of their stuff had been tossed out of their tent. All of them were in perfect condition, except Rattrap's. Rattraps stuff had been tossed out of his bag around the area.

"No not my stuff! And what's that gooey stuff?," Rattrap said, a hint of disgust in his voice. "It's slime," Midnight said, pointing to it. Rattrap gave the black panther a curious look. "What?" Midnight rolled her eyes and pointed at the rat. "It means that you are the first of all of us to die." Silence hung in the air for a few seconds before the rat broke it. "What? No I am not!" he retorted, giving the panther a glare. "Yes, you are. Trust me," the panther said before getting cut off by Optimus. "Lets stop arguing. We have to find a way out of these wood before we destroy each other," he said in a calm voice.

Midnight frowned at him. "I told you we were going to get lost, but did you listen to me? No. You told me to shut my mouth." Optimus sighed and said "I didn't know." Midnight glowered at him. "I don't care. I told you the story and all of you laughed. Well, guess what? I know the way out so goodbye," the panther retorted. Furious with her leader, she spun around and stalked off as the sun slowly rose above the mountains. As Midnight left the group, everyone just stared at the place where she disappeared.

"Well, that went well," remarked Rattrap. Their leader glared slightly at him. "Lets get moving. We still need to find our way out of this woodland area," Optimus said as they began to break down the camp site. Well, everyone except for Rattrap. "Why don't we just follow Midnight?" he asked Optimus, a little confused at the leader's decision. "She is going the wrong way," Optimus pointed out. Rattrap shrugged and helped out with the little that needed to be done around the camp. An hour later, all of the maximals, except Midnight, went South instead of North ( like Midnight did). They walked all day until dusk fell upon the forest. Debating on whether or not to pitch tent, Optimus reminded them that there was nothing in the woods and that it was alright for them to camp there for the night. An hour later the maximals set camp for the night. They were about to head into their tents for the night when Rattrap decided to voice his thoughts that he had been thinking for the entire day. "What if Midnight was right? Then I could be in a lot of danger," he said, gazing at their leader. Optimus shook his head and ordered everyone to go into their tents. Rattrap obeyed him reluctantly.

The next morning everyone woke up right on time, except Rattrap. Fed up with the rat's constant lagging behind, Optimus went into Rattrap's tent to wake him up. "Come on Rattrap. It's time to wake up." Optimus shook the sleeping bag and felt that it was empty. They all ran out of the tent to see no sign of Rattrap. They continued on with out him. The next morning Cheetor was gone. Then Rhinox disappeared, then Blackarachnia. After the 9th day, the only Maximal that was left was Optimus. He packed up one tent and put it in his pack. He was continuing onward when all of a sudden he heard a sound in the brush. Out jumped Midnight looking calm.

Optimus nearly jumped when he spotted her. "I thought you left," he said to her, his voice a little stern. She gave him a puzzled look. "I did. I came back to see how many maximal remained. I see that you're still here, but not the others." Optimus sighed loudly. "Your right, There is a Blair Witch." Midnight shook her head slightly at his comment. " Told you so."

"Lets get some sleep. It's almost dark," Optimus said, not wanting her to gloat about how she was right and he was wrong. She looked up at the sky and nodded his head. "OK," she said, not wanting to push her luck.

That night they both woke up to a sound. They went outside to hear it more clearly. It was a person screaming. They ran towards the sound and came upon an old house. They walked into the house to discover that it was littered with graffiti. Optimus went down into the basement while Midnight went up into the attic. After a few minutes in the house Midnight hears Optimus scream. She hurries downstairs to see him standing in a corner. All of a sudden she hears someone come up behind her. She turns around and screams.

"OK That's a wrap," the director said to the entire cast and crew. Midnight sighed with relief and walked off the set. "I thought that this day would never end," she said when she got to the dressing room. Optimus nodded his head and sat down in an empty chair. "Me too. Hey did you really scream?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow. Midnight shook her head at him and took a seat next to him. "No! Why would I do that when I know what to expect?" Optimus chuckled at her. "I don't know." Cheetor entered the room for a few seconds, a big grin on his face. "I'll race you to the rec. room!" Midnight chuckled at him. "OK!"

~End~


End file.
